Tell Me How The Crow Flies
by Lidacia Millegar
Summary: ***DISCONTINUED*** POSSIBLY EDITING SOON! Evie and Lend find themselves at a turning point in their relationship- what does it mean for them to both be supernaturals? What does it mean when Reth still wants her? What does it mean when an ordinary conversation changes the world? Separate from what happens in the books.
1. Tell Me How The Crow Flies

_Tell me how the crow flies_

_So lazily across the skies,_

_Tell me how the crow flies _

_Unhindered by his grave demise,_

_Tell me how the crow flies_

_Glistening obsidian in my eyes._

_Tell me why the wolf howls_

_Desperate hunger for midnight prowls,_

_Tell me why the wolf howls_

_Spilling blood and meat-covered jowls,_

_Tell me why the wolf howls_

_Moons upon moons running out of fouls._

_Tell me why the men kill_

_Listening for a midnight trill,_

_Tell me why the men kill_

_Unearthly screams of joy and thrill,_

_Tell me why the men kill_

_Eyes of danger and hands that will._


	2. Tell Me How He's Still Mine

**Disclaimer: I will always wait for the second chapter to do the disclaimer and the Author's Note, just as a precaution in case anyone was worried. I do not have any right to say that I own Paranormalcy, I can only say that I love it. Kiersten White is a genius.**

**Authors Note: If you want to see why I wrote this fanfiction, just take a look at my page. Try to check out my other full-time fanfic, Adrianne's Sight by looking on my page also. This chapter is really short and probably confusing. Sorry -_-; but I will update more often because this is an easier story to write than my other one. Also, Lend is being visited by someone in his dreams. Prophecies and Daydreams; Tell Me Why This Is Still Happening will be the next chapter coming up in a few days.**

* * *

><p>The unexplainably unobtainable. That seems to be the thing that I'm attracted to. My boyfriend, the best thing that has happened to me besides bleep and <em>Easton Heights<em>, is an immortal paranormal, even though he doesn't know it himself. Hey, even I've been a paranormal for my freaking whole sixteen year old life and I've never known it because the IPCA was keeping watch over me. Prophecies have been made about me and my creation in the Seelie Faerie Court, heck, even about after I left the Fae's grasp at all.

Opening my crusty eyes, I fumbled around until I finally found Lend's silky hand and caught it in mine. He shifted into me from his normal-ish self, lips parting, silent words coming out that seemed…. indiscernible.

"Mnhgfth…tldf…" He uttered, surprising me with his gibberish. He never usually talked in his sleep. Well, _I_ certainly didn't talk in my own sleep. Or… do I?

He (or, umm, I) started turning in his sleep, unsettling the already disturbed sheets. His hand was still firmly grasped in mine, but he was shifting like crazy. His father, a random old man, me, a couple of different characters from _Easton Heights_ (from that awesome forty hour marathon), a beautiful African American girl, and back to his dark haired self as quick as a flash.

"Lend?" I asked, brushing back a strand of hair from his confused, but still really hot, face. "Hey, are you okay?"

After a long, slow second, he blinked open his blank eyes and looked up at me, relief slowly turning his lips up into a smile. With the hand that I held, he placed it on his chest and reached up to stroke my face.

"I can't believe that you're still alive," he said huskily, brushing a strand of my own hair back behind my ear and tucking it safely there, with basically the rest of the contours of my head, mostly because I was leaning down in a very ungraceful way.

I jerked away really quickly, surprised and unhappy at what he'd said. "You're surprised that I'm still WHAT!" I leaped off the bed and stomped into the nearby bathroom. I was pretty sure, though at the beginning of the night we'd been very secretive, that Lend's father now knew that Lend was indeed not residing in his room.

~Lend's POV~

"Wait! Evie! That's not what I…" but she still slammed the bathroom door on my words. I scowled, putting my hands on my forehead and on my chest, where she had ripped her fingers away from.

"I was really worried about her," I grumbled under my breath, sure that she couldn't hear me from where she was pouting. I stood up and stretched, letting the stiff muscles pop and relax after having such a disturbing dream to cause them. She thought I was commenting on how she draws trouble in from afar, I thought to myself. After finishing getting out all of the kinks in my shoulders, I got up, testing how wobbly and uncooperative they would be today, and they turned out just fine.

With one last look at the bathroom door, I decided that 4:00 am in the morning was a good time to get up and eat breakfast.


	3. Tell Me How This Is Still Happening

~Lend's POV~

When I stomped down the long stairs, my father David looked up at me with dreary eyes. "Hey, kiddo." he chuckled, but at the weird-assed look on my face he abruptly stopped. As I passed him, he continued with, "I heard you two upstairs. Are you okay?"

I muttered something, probably a muted comment, as I trudged past, heading towards the refrigerator. Grumbling, I grabbed a carton of milk, taking a few sips, and a few oranges, planning on going blander than a huge bowl of Lucky Charms.

"Grouchy, much?" Dad growled, giving me the cold shoulder also. I grunted, acting like I didn't care. "You must be really tired if you think this an appropriate time to have breakfast. 4 o'clock in the morning seems to be just gorgeous."

I ignored him again and, after finishing peeling the oranges, proceeded to gulp them down piece by piece, painfully silent instead of warm and comforting to the man that raised me. I would've been ashamed, except I was way too pissed off at my misuse of words and how Evie'd taken them. All it was... All it was couldn't have been anything but a dream. They couldn't visit me in my dreams, could they? I thought that the Faeries couldn't haunt me when I was trapped in a bed of iron; neither of the courts was half that potent.

"Then why...?" I asked myself quietly, chugging down more milk. Why have I been haunted of these dreams where Evie... my Evie….was dead?

~Evie's POV~

I can't believe it. Is that really what he thinks about me? That I'm a clumsy, skinny, dumb blonde that would be easy to kill? I leaned heavily on the sink, confused and ashamed tears running hot down my face and my neck.

Was it… Could it be my fault? I groaned uncomfortably, sniffling a little bit, refusing to look at the mirror because I knew exactly what I would realize. I needed, no; I _wanted_ to be angry at him. Because, if it was my fault again, then it would be true about what Raquel kept on saying about me when I was with the IPCA.

_Silly __little __Evie __who __always __messed __things __up __only __fo r__other __people__… _

Gripping Tasey, (how did I acquire Tasey, you all may ask? I still strap 'er to my leg with my dagger every night) I jammed a curl of my hair behind my ear, looking up at my reflection to tell myself how stupid I was. Straightening out my PJ bottoms and smoothing out my shirt, I looked at myself calmly in the mirror, urging my tears to dry faster as well as me making that bleeping apology.

~Lend's POV~

Still grumpy, I leaned back stiffly onto the couch and instead of watching TV, I watched my father walk off to bed again. I knew he was pretty upset about my sucky behavior, but he also should know how much I really, really like Evie. Love Evie. More than anyone else, everyone else that I can't have feelings for.

I heard a small shuffle upstairs and, knowing that none of Dad's "friends" (read: accomplices) were over, I looked up at the stairs eagerly. A slight creak of one of the doorways and a light tapping of feet let me know that she really was coming down, and that I'd not drifted to sleep.

Maybe I had.

Drifting down almost silently, like a ghost, Evie appeared with a small puff of breath, eyes a little watery, but I still couldn't tell if I'd made her cry or not. If I did make her cry…. The thought was so unbearable…

~Evie's POV~

I tiptoed down the staircase, trying not to awake David again, and found Lend, slumped on the couch, eyes glistening eagerly as he waited for my appearance. His face was waiting to glimpse mine, though he also seemed to be getting really sad.

I glared at him coldly, my eyes blazing into his softer ones, shame burning my cheeks. Why was I trying to make him feel the shame that I'd felt? It was my misunderstanding that caused me to cry, not a hurtful comment directed to me. What made me, soft and kind Evie, want to so suddenly take this sort of… revenge on him.

"Evie?" he called to me softly, honeyed voice caressing me and my conscience. _Join him!_ My mind screamed at me. _He's worth it!_

"Oh, Lend!" I murmured, giving him a small, sad, smile, and practically leaped from where I was standing into his outstretched arms. "I'm sorry," I told him as he pressed his face into my hair, taking a deep breath, probably to calm himself and tell himself that I might not be that overdramatic over all.

"No," he replied, curling us into a ball on the couch and brushing his lips softly against mine. "It was my _wonderful_ paraphrasing." He rolled his eyes when I laughed.

"I love you." I told him, kissing him back even harder.

He pulled away too fast, for me anyway, eyes grave.

I sat back next to him, hands still encasing both of his.

"What is it?" I commented, putting on my saddest face ever. "Did I do anything wrong?"

"No," he sighed again. I think this has beaten the record of how many times he had said no to me than ever before, and I felt really, really, bad. "I just wanted to clear things up as to why I said that to you, before."

"Oh." I relaxed, glad that the path ahead in our conversation seemed brighter. "Well then please continue, sir." Joking, I leaned on his shoulder, but he grimaced at me.

"Evie, I really do wish that this was a laughing matter."

"Well, what is it then?" I prompted, sounding really agitated because I was. I thought this was over…?

"Evie." he told me again, placing my fingertips on his face. "They told me that you were dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Should I continue (though I still am). Who do you think told Lend about Evie's imminent death? Review, read, and find out!<strong>

**~LIDI**


	4. Tell Me Why He Loves Me So

~Evie's POV~

"What!" I whispered uncomprehendingly for the last time, looking blankly into my boyfriend's eyes in shock. "You... You... Thought that I was what?"

Patiently (I still don't know how he can be that patient. It's unnatural) Lend stroked my hair, his seemingly new favorite thing. He curled and uncurled my pale locks of hair playfully, occasionally tugging on a strand and making me giggle hysterically for absolutely no reason at all. After deliberating for a second, which caused him to stop playing with my hair, he smiled down at me who was in his lap.

"Evie, and I swear," his voice became uncannily stern towards me, "If you ask one more time I will kick your sorry butt." the silky voice of his became soft again, and I relished in its tinkling sound. "But the Fae told me of it. I don't know how either of the courts could've done it, but..."

I choked down another laugh and peered up at him with a straight face.

"Lend," I asked, running my own fingers through his perfectly tousled hair. "I still don't understand how the Fae could've caused it." I patted the iron dumbbells in my pocket. "Even the smallest bit of iron protects you. How can a whole bed frame of iron not? I think that it _had _to have been something else."

I paused, looking deep into his misty eyes, biting my lip.

"Are you sure that it wasn't a nightmare?"

He looked back at me, smile lopsided. Lend began playing with my blonde hair again, flipping my bangs all over my concerned face and making my lips turn up slightly.

"It could've been," he continued casually, making my heart flutter for no reason. "In all truth, it would be pure heck without you in my life. The IPCA probably wouldn't have caught me and then I wouldn't have been slightly helpful at all, and your twin from the UnSeelie court would still be sucking up immortal souls and creating world chaos."

He leaned in even closer and I could feel his cool breath on my cheek, making a small bit of my hair shudder and wave.

"And I would be missing the most beautiful woman in the world, longing for someone who would not be there."

His tiny ballad had me caught on every word, lips pulsing. Oh, how I wanted to kiss him right now. I hoped that this time he wouldn't pull away, if my fantasy was made a reality. I sighed heavily in spite of his uplifting words; if only my love would just shut up and kiss me.

Lend frowned down at me, probably pondering on why I wasn't happy at the words that he'd dedicated toward me. In response, I grabbed his face kind of roughly and pulled him onto me, giving him a big 'ol kiss. He fell off of the couch and I used him as a landing pillow, making him heave a big breath and cough as I began to kiss him again.

"Just shut up, Lend." I breathed while kissing him.

Grunting and raising his eyebrows, he replied, "I think I will shut up more often if this is your response all of the time!" Putting an arm around me, he held me closer to him and kissed me even deeper.

I laughed freely, enjoying him more than any other person ever. More than any day in the IPCA, more than days of being locked in my room, interchanging between talking to Lish (God bless Lish) and watching hour upon hour of Easton Heights and gossiping about the drama that I wished I could experience. I even think I enjoyed him more than being normal.

"I love you, Evie." he gasped, looking deeply into my eyes before devouring me in another all-consuming kiss that I loved. Oh, I just loved him. Tell me why he loves me so!

"Lend," I murmured, pulling away gently as he nibbled my bottom lip. "I can't believe that you don't start out with those kinds of things; words. You're distracting me now,"

"God, Evie." Lend pouted, winking at me when I stopped to look at his face (that now was convincingly contrite, the turd) and then smiling at me. All of a sudden, his face, my Lend's face, morphed into someone that apparently he thought I would like even more than his.

As I tried to assure him that that was impossible, Landon from Easton Heights kissed me lustfully, pulling me down harder on his body.

I smacked his chest and glared at him. "You know not to suddenly morph on me, right?" I continued, rolling off of him and lying next to him on the carpeted floor by the couch. Shifting back into himself, he grinned mischievously at me, and I acknowledged that I truly didn't hate it.

He got up, still himself, and dusted off his pajamas before giving me a hand up.

"So," he asked, looking at the pair of us, both with ruffled hair.

"So." I said, catching one of his hands with one of mine. "So, what? Do you want to say something?"

"What do you want to do now?" he laughed, starting to search around for a clock. Finally realizing that he had a wristwatch (making me laugh about the fact that he had wasted his effort to find something that was on him) he checked the time and squinted up at me again. "It's only 4:56 am, what would you like to do?"

I looked through the darkness to the door that led outside and grabbed a flashlight that was previously resting on the kitchen countertop.

"Let's go for a walk," I decided, tromping to the door with an air of finality.

I heard him give a breathy laugh and a fake sigh before following me out into the chilly almost-morning.

~Lend's POV~

I followed Evie out into the cold, wishing that I'd had the foresight to bring a blanket but not wanting to leave Evie alone in this darkness. I crept up behind her and suddenly picked her up into a huge bear hug. She squealed at me, and I was secretly glad for her warmth.

Giggling, she pulled away and started walking randomly into the trees. I followed her like she were my life, and in truth, she was the bane of my existence.

As she turned around to look at me, a sudden look of horror appeared on her face. When my mouth was forming the words, I saw the cause for her immediate discomfort. A long, perfect hand had grabbed onto hers and was dragging her away from me.

"NO!" I yelled, sprinting over to the place where my Evie was standing, staring abashed at her Faerie attacker.

The last thing I saw before she disappeared was her gorgeous eyes, begging for my help.


	5. Tell Me Why Reth Is Back

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! I have been very bad at updating this, geezies. Honestly, I only have the plot planned out far enough for only a few more devastatingly short chapters. IF YOU LIKE THIS, PLEASE HELP ME OUT. I NEED MORE IDEAS! I've become attached to this story, very much so, mostly writing in Lend's POV because I think he would have a lot more insight, and I do not want to stop writing it. Everyone, if you can hear me please help me out. Me need ideas, and just PM me if you would be kind enough to support me with some stuff. : )**

**Also, I give a big old shout out to CHIGGLES GRIGORI, who supplied me with ideas at the end of the chappie. Love you all, especially you, Chiggles the Great. Lol, but thanks : )**

**One last thing! I am actually not a Reth hater, and the complexity of his character is genuine, I just wanted to write more about Evie's equally complex response to his strange obsessive-compulsive ways because he belongs to a different species, and is kind of a badboy.**

* * *

><p>~Evie's POV~<p>

The trip through the portal was amazingly fast when a faerie was freaking dragging you away, while you clutched at the love of yours who was no longer there. As I said before, it was fast. So quick, that after a few more seconds, he hefted me out of the portal and pulled me into his agonizingly hot arms, in a dense forest-like area. I knew it couldn't be close, because instead of thick darkness, bright light surrounded Reth and his captor. Moi, as usual. Dang it.

He leaned down after spinning me around, breathing cool air onto my scrunched up face. This was not like Lend; far from romantic and loving in any way. This was a nightmare.

"Evie, don't move." he soothed cruelly as I tried desperately to struggle from his grasp. It was virtually meaningless. All I could hope for would be for Lend to turn into a magical super bloodhound, that could sniff me out and take me home quicker than Reth could bat an eyelash.

I glared up at him, widening my eyes and clenching my jaw. I was no longer attracted to this faerie, no matter what he would try to tell me.

All of a sudden, I felt a pressure on my lips that disturbed me, and I let out a kind of choked off scream. I did not want him to kiss me, never again, but as I regained my breath, he leaned closer.

"I _do_ love you, Evie, but it's truly a shame that your pretty face will be soon surrounded by a war." Reth stated, looking over all of me sadly. I puzzled over those words, but he wanted more from me, apparently.

My head spun as he kissed me again, lips forceful, tongue demanding, hands hard against my back. I felt like he wanted to overpower me; to smother me and attack me with these violent kisses that obstructed my view of the rest of the world, and try to overpower my mind and make me forget of Lend's tender ones. Why would someone who claimed he really did love me want to own me? Oh, I know why. He's a goddamned Faerie. Bah Humbug, I noted, finally grasping the Christmas cheer; the holiday was coming soon.

I waited impatiently for him to release me; I silently rebelled against him, pink lips not giving in to his sneering ones. My lips still held no release to his.

Finally, he pulled back and gave me the smile that made me, no tugged at me and forced me and my heart, to start being with him, besides the fact that, in my first impression of him, thought he was an angel.

"Reth." I growled hatefully, shoving him away from me even more. "Get me the hell out of here. I need to get out of here, right now."

I set my jaw, and he laughed at me jovially as if I was only a two year old.

"Why?" he asked me, gorgeous eyes glinting. "Back there, it's only 'five o'clock in the morning',"

He laughed again, like his quote from a human song was actually funny and entertaining. Yes, Reth, you've finally acquired a sense of humor, I thought bitterly. What a butt hole.

Seductively, or at least trying to be, from where he was positioned (to kiss me, sadly) he brushed his nose across my cheek gently, tilting forward a bit so his lips still brushed me. Though it certainly wasn't a turn-on, I could still feel my breath catch at the new way he was using his body, versus just trying to lure me into some crap.

Crouching, he leaned upwards to take up my lips in some more kissing, leaning deeper into me and pressing up on me, causing me to topple, or more like ram, into a tree, the sudden impact of us clashing making him groan and exert his tongue on me even more. In my head, I was wailing for him to stop, but it would've been no use at all. I would play back on him, if that would help me escape at all. Instead of limply trying to wait for him to stop, I let out a fake playful giggle of my own, and finally, to his great pleasure, my mouth danced against his.

~Lend's POV~

If panic was a medicine, I was pushing the word overdose to its far limit. As my Evie zipped away beyond some damned faerie portal, to wherever that bitch Reth wanted, I sprinted into the forest looking for her. I could almost feel Evie's discomfort with Reth from here, and it made me really really nervous. After overturning literally every pebble in the forest looking for her, I raced all the way back to where Dad was once again waiting for me with a stern mask covering his heavy face.

His dad senses were tingling; he knew what happened with my love, who at the moment I missed more than anything at all, ever.

"Here," he voiced, handing me a pair of iron knuckles silently, waiting for another overdramatic reaction. I will admit, I was deflated now. I peered up at him, a frown and a cocked eyebrow making my features look sadder than ever.

"What do you want me to do with these?" I croaked, holding my hand out so he could take the useless things back again. What could I do to someone who was not here?

He sighed, closing my hand over the knuckles again, looking into my distressed eyes.

"I can tell that Evie has a mischievously devious plan to get back home, and I have a strong feeling that is telling me that she will not fail." dad murmured, pushing hand down from where I was still holding it up. "And we will be waiting!"

A small smile spread across my face as easily as it used to, as I strapped the iron on my ready fist and headed upstairs towards my girl's room. I honestly would kill to see the looks on both of their faces when the plan unfolds.


End file.
